The Way Birds Fly
by FutureMusicianWriterGamer84
Summary: The Flock destroyed Itex and settled down. What happens when Fang gets Max pregnant and a new Itex kidnaps her. Rewrite of story under the same name. Lemons Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

The Way Birds Fly

Chapter One:

Fang sucked lightly on my neck probably forming a hickey. I moaned out in ecstasy as the heat spread through my body. Fang growled playfully at me.

"God that's hot, Max." Fang groaned out his voice heavy with lust.

Wait, let me back up slightly. Recently, the flock and I destroyed the last Itex branch. So we decided to settle down. We stayed with my mom for a couple months, and then we decided to buy our own house with my credit card.

Currently Fang and I were at home getting "hot and heavy" in our bedroom. The kids were at school and Iggy cooking at this expensive restaurant he had managed to get a job at. This left Fang and I at home by ourselves. Anyway…

I brought Fang's face to mine and we shared a passionate kiss. His tongue begged for entrance which I easily allowed. The place between my thighs was getting extremely wet at this point. The urged increased dramatically as I squirmed on the bed.

Fang chuckled and withdrew from the kiss, then tugged on my shirt to get it off. His shirt was already lying on the ground next to the bed. Fang attached his mouth to one of my nipples and I moaned loudly. His tongue swirled around my nipple as his hand tweaked, pinched, and flicked the other nipple.

"F-F-Fang." I moaned having no control of my body. He detached his wet mouth from my nipple.

"Yes, my love?" I could practically hear his smirk.

"I need you badly!" I admitted.

"Need me to do what." Now he was just fucking with me.

"Please, Fang."

"Please what? I need you to be specific, Maxi."

"I need your cock in my pussy!" I shouted. Fang looked at me shocked, but quickly snapped out of it. He almost tore my pants of in his hurry. He then stripped himself. Now I don't know what would be considered average, but I do know you don't get much bigger that Fang was.

I estimated Fang Jr. was about 8 inches and very thick. I panicked a little bit, but Fang saw my fear. He pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry I'll go slowly." He whispered into my ear caringly…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The silky soft sheets of the bed were tangled around both Fang and I. I was lying on Fang's hard chest that looked like abs were inscribed. My hand tracked indents in his perfect olive oil skin. I was left feeling amazingly satisfied after our adventures last night.

Let me tell you size does matter, luckily Fang had plenty size. It also helped that he was lethal with Fang Jr. As I was saying I was lying on Fang's chest when I felt Fang Jr. stir slightly. It poked me hard in the belly button. I'm not going to lie, but we were still naked and I could feel myself start to get wet.

I felt a finger probing at my inner folds. I moaned out as Fang bent his head to whisper in my ear.

"You like that don't you, you dirty little whore." Normally, I would karate his ass for saying that, but it made me feel naughty and I was already lost deep within the pleasure near my core. I simply whimpered in response as the passion overwhelmed me. He kept up a steady pace as his fingers worked magic within my pussy.

I finally plummeted off the edge of the cliff I had been hanging onto. Let me tell you it was amazing and when I resurfaced I laid on the bed breathless. Fang was leaning over my body. I rose up slightly on my elbows and kissed him softly. He returned the action as he chewed on my bottom lip. I licked his lip and his tongue begged for entrance to my mouth.

After about 5 minutes of making out when both broke apart for a well deserved breath. I was panting hard and so was he. His chest moved back and forth slightly. Naturally he had no expression on his face. However, I could see a glint of amusement in his coal eyes. For a moment I was lost in the depth of the gold specks.

It felt like I was drowning, but it also felt really nice and I was hesitant to come back to reality. When I finally did I noticed Fang staring at me blankly. I beamed at him. Suddenly, I felt a beam of sadness shine down upon myself. I had forgotten about Fang's needs.

I flipped us over so that Fang was beneath me, now. I sucked on his ear lobe. I felt him shudder as I slithered down the length of his toned and muscular body. I finally reached his stiff manhood. It was standing at full attending and looked as if he was going to blow. The mushroom tip of his manhood appeared to be turning purple due to sexual tension.

I wrap my hand around his cock causing him to buck his hips upwards. My lips curved up in a devious smile as I leaned forward and planted a sloppy kiss on the head. Fang's throat emitted this deep and sexy groan. I lowered my head on his cock. It filled my mouth so completely.

I had about 5 inches in my throat and didn't think I was capable of taking him any deeper. He wove his hands through my hair and forced my head down on his cock even further. I gagged but tried to take it in my throat. He held my face down even when I tried to come up for air.

Finally he let me up for a minute's breath. I dove back down on his cock as his hips started to buck and I felt his balls tighten. He tried to warn me.

"M..ax, I-I'm cum- Oh God!" His cock exploded in my mouth. Spurt and spurt went down my throat as I tried to swallow it. His creamy and salty cum was like an exotic dessert to me. I drank as much as I could, but some leaked out the sides of my mouth and down the valley between my breasts.

"We should get ready to go pick the kids up." He suggested slipping his pants on. I washed the valley between my breasts and put my clothes on. We were about to walk out the door when Fang turned towards me and smirked. I put my hands on my hips and glared playfully.

"What?" I asked a bit of attitude creeping through my words.

"God that looks hot." Now I was confused. He must have read my confusion because he then answered me. "You have cum on the sides of your mouth."


End file.
